1,4-Diphenylazetidin-2-ones and their utility for treating disorders of lipid metabolism are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,156, USRE37,721 and PCT application WO02/50027, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference as they relate to utility.